


connection lost

by thefierydagger



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefierydagger/pseuds/thefierydagger
Summary: renji runs away.[when yanagi and inui last saw each other before junior high.]





	

sadaharu met renji in their very first primary four class. japanese. renji had kept to himself, dutifully sitting at his middle row side desk with a notebook and a neat pile of pens and highlighters. he himself was sitting in the very front row, already emitting a strange aura of science nerd that kept people  _ away. _ they were paired up for the class, because everyone else had.

sadaharu told renji that he could run away if he wanted to, if he was scared of him, and renji had given him 0% chance of that happening. sadaharu was enamoured. it wasn’t until two weeks, three days, two hours and fifty seven minutes after the encounter that they found out they each played tennis and sadaharu lost to what he boldly requested to learn from renji.

so even though renji taught him everything about data tennis, he was  _ wrong _ , because renji was running away now.


End file.
